


Family

by matjojo



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna Secret Santa (Disney), Elsanna Secret Santa 2020 (Disney), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matjojo/pseuds/matjojo
Summary: Anna and Elsa have been estranged from their parents for 5 years and are getting married!
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 20





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryfon_spanish_werewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryfon_spanish_werewolf/gifts).



Anna was next to her sister on the couch in their living room. Her voice pierced a comfortable silence.

“I’m worried, Elsa. What if we’re not good enough? What if our relationship is not a good environment for kids to live? What if I’m not a good mom? What if we’ll be just the same as our parents?”

“You’ll be the perfect mom Anna. I know you will be.” She hugged her sister and continued. “Do you remember the neighbours’ kids? When they had broken your favourite mug?”

“But that is just once!” She protested, looking dejected. “I can be nice once. That’s easy. But how can I…”

“Ahh you know that’s not true.” Elsa interrupted. “You’ve always been a sweetie. Forgiving too, little Olaf and Gerda, that horrible boyfriend of yours.” Elsa giggled, “That terrible sister of yours too hehe.”

Anna tickled her sister. “Don’t you dare say that!” She laughed.

“I mean it! You’ve always been kind. And no matter what happens I’m sure you’ll be understanding and forgiving to our kids too. Just like you was to mother and father that night.”

Anna sighed. “You need to let it go honey, that was 5 years ago. I miss them. And you should too.”

“I do miss them. Well, mother I do, father… Maybe not yet.” She said as she pulled her sister closer. “I love you sweetie, you’ll be a fine mom and a lovely wife. Just a couple more weeks.”

During the short silence that followed, the older sister had the inklings of a plan.

“Speaking about a couple more weeks, I feel like I’m tired enough to sleep a couple more weeks. Let’s get to bed. I need to be at work early tomorrow.”

* * *

“Agnarr honey, do you wanna read the paper before you leave? I’ll take it with me when I come back from the toilet.” Iduna asked.

He let out an accepting grunt and felt around for her hand under the covers. Grabbing it and bringing it to his lips. “That” Kiss “Would” Kiss “Be” Kiss “Nice.”

She giggled, tickled her husband’s lips and stepped out of bed. Her feet softly hitting the cold floor as she made her way to the bathroom, did her deed, and darted on the tips of her toes to the letterbox outside.

As she quickly hopped inside and closed the door behind her she investigated the thick envelope she has spotted wedged between the pages of the paper. Making quick work of the last few steps to the bedroom she threw her husband the paper and left to the kitchen to open the letter. It was specifically addressed to her, as their address was nowhere to be found on the envelope, nor a return address.

This called for a letter opener. The envelope must have been hand-delivered either by someone they knew or a fancy courier service that somehow didn’t need an address. Either way, it was meant to be special, that much was clear.

Inside she found another envelope and one sheet of fancy-looking letter stock. The envelope was again addressed to her alone. The letter was handwritten:

_Mother,_

_This letter is not to reach father’s eyes, ears, or knowledge. If you are out of his reach you may open the next envelope and read the letter inside._

The letter isn’t signed but Iduna immediately knows who wrote it. The handwriting is unmistakably her daughter’s. Eldest to be precise. Elsa. Who she hadn’t spoken to, let alone seen, in the last five years. She was holding a letter addressed to her. From her very own daughter. In her very own hands.

Her hands shook as she walked back to her bed and addressed her husband. “I’m gonna take a bath before I leave for work today. When will you be home tonight?”

Her husband replied, but she didn’t really hear him. “I’ll see you then.” She said as she made her way to the bathroom. Careful to take both envelopes and the header.”

Her first attempt is straight to the point. Anna always told her she was a little too direct sometimes:

_Mother,_

_We haven’t spoken in a very long time. I’m sure you remember why. I’m delighted to tell you that our relationship hasn’t faltered as father predicted. We are living a nice life here, and we have been planning our wedding._

But that doesn’t feel right. Too stuffy. Into the bin it goes.

Her second attempt is different, she keeps the stiff addressing, not knowing how to replace that, but talks more about their relationship, about how it is now. How Anna is very happy in their new home, how they’re both happy in their relationship. She emphasizes that part.

Mother shouldn’t get the wrong idea Elsa muses as she writes. This isn’t an apology or an ask for forgiveness. Their relationship is still strong. Contrary to what their father said their sisterhood had not become a weight on their back. Their sisterhood was a lovely bliss, an incredible depth to their relationship, their long-standing friendship that had turned into a loving relationship. A loving relationship that had turned their sisterly love into a different kind of love.

And now that love was going to be celebrated with a marriage.

Some information about the venue needed to be added, and some specifics about the time and duration of the planned party, but all in all she was happy with the letter.

This letter she did sign. Just with her own name.

A lot of planning would have to go into this. Letting mother in so early was a risk, Anna may not like it, and that would put a dent in a perfect day, but not allowing her mother to see the ceremony and celebration of their matrimony would be a let down for her.

In order to make this plan succeed without a hitch some help was needed. So Elsa set off to call the small group of friends that knew about their peculiar relationship status for assistance.

* * *

Iduna was giddy but scared. After reading the letter she had had two weeks to find a nice dress. Find a good excuse to tell her husband, figure out how to get to the right address. And calm herself down a little.

That last part hadn’t gone too well. She wasn’t freaking out as much as jittery, the last couple of days had been agony. So many emotions coursing through her. Fear, for would her daughters still like her? Sadness, for losing her daughters so long ago had been a mistake. Anger, with herself, for letting this go on for so long without contacting them. Disappointment, for the same reason. And hope, hope that her eldest daughter had contacted her for good reason, that they may put aside their complicated situation and love each other again.

Hope had fueled her clothing choices for today as well. Apart from the lovely dark purple dress, with blue and red accents she had found for today. She also chose to take her shawl. A copy of one she had had in the past. She had knitted it herself after her daughters left. It was supposed to be a copy of the shawl she had given Anna when she was a young girl. The deep red colouring faded from being worn so much, and very little of the embroidery was left. But the shawl was the link to her daughters that she’d held onto for so long. It only felt right to take it on this occasion.

* * *

Before even having gotten out of the car Iduna saw a large man walk towards her. She stepped out and shook his hand.

“Good evening,” he started. “My name is Kristoff, and you must be?…”

“Iduna, I am the girls’...”

He quickly shushed her and motioned to the people around them. “Not everyone here knows about their relationship. So please, don’t say too much. You will be seated near the back of the church between a group of people that do know.”

“Of course, I understand…”

“You’ll glad to hear that Elsa told me she is quite sure that you aren’t going to try anything stupid, but I have to remind you that I won’t hesitate to remove you from the church if you do. This is going to be a magical day for the two of them and you’re not to get between them.” He continued. Not threatening, but cautionary at least.

He motioned for her hand and she took his. “Please follow me to your seat, the ceremony is about to begin.”

* * *

Kristoff walks in with their mother as the doors closed behind them. Elsa was at the altar in her flowing white-with-blue-accents wedding dress. Anna was about to see it for the first time when the large wooden doors were opened for her.

This was the riskiest part of the plan Elsa knew. Mother had to be seated before Anna could enter, or she’d notice for sure, but if Anna would let her eyes do one sweep of the room before locking on to her soon to be wife she could discover her.

Elsa found that her fears were unfounded. Anna only had eyes for her. The moment the doors opened before her and her sister walked in Elsa breathed a sigh of relief, her very own Anna, the love of her life, slowly walked to the altar in a lovely white dress. The beauty of which could rival her own.

Elsa had no eyes for the dress though, as the girl within it was more important to her. At that moment her only attention went to the lovely girl inside the dress, to the lovely globes that were locked on to hers, to the bobbing in her movement as she walked up the three steps to the altar, to the two soft hands that grabbed hers as they stood in front of each other.

The ceremony was short but sweet, they told each other, and the visitors, two stories about love, slightly doctored for their audience.

After their first kiss as an officially married couple, they looked into the hall and looked over the applauding audience. Elsa locked eyes with their mother for the first time in 5 years as Anna softly squeezed her wife's hand and pointed at their mother. “Is that mom?”

As the applause died down and whilst Kristoff was ushering their mother to the celebration hall Elsa replied:

“Remember that a couple of weeks ago we spoke about being parents?”

“Yes? I do…”

“And that you said you missed them? I thought about that a lot. Later that week I sent out a letter inviting her to come today. She wouldn’t have missed both of our weddings for the world if the situation was different. So it felt like she would have wanted to be here today.”

Elsa got another kiss as a reply and a deep loving hug. “I’m glad you did. I love you Elsa. Thank you so much.”


End file.
